


It's The Thought That Counts

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [10]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M, christmas fics, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can find something nice to say about even the worst gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 24 in celebration of Christmas, 2011. Manip by me.

[](http://photobucket.com)

  
"You don’t like it?" Elijah asks. It’s a purely rhetorical question since the expression on Sean’s face as he studies himself in the mirror leaves absolutely no doubt about his feelings regarding Gram’s Christmas gift. Elijah can’t blame him. The sweater Sean has put on just to please him is atrocious. It’s solid black, with a cartoon reindeer head that fills the entire front.

"I love your Gram," Sean tells him, "but there’s no way in hell I’m going to wear this thing."

“It’s the thought that counts,” Elijah says in his grandmother’s defense, adding, "It’s not _that_ bad."

Sean looks incredulous. "Not that bad?" he repeats. "Elijah, I challenge you to say one positive thing about this monstrosity."

Elijah licks his lips. "I’m positive you're going to enjoy what happens after you take it off."

Sean smiles, all annoyance gone. "Remind me to send Gram a nice thank-you note."


End file.
